Desirable Revenge
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella realizes that the Cullen have been doing terrible things to her for Edward. When Alice come to get Bella and takes her to Voltura to save Edward from exposing himself to the humans and getting himself killed for it, Bella take her chance to get her revenge on the entire family; not only for her, but for her mates as well! Jasper/Bella/Peter! ONE SHOT, and rated VERY MATURE!


_**"Desirable Revenge"**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight but I**_

 _ **Do own any and all mistakes that I no doubt made...Yep, I am not perfect and I will never pretend to be! Plus, perfection is so over rated...**_

 _ **This is a Jasper/Peter/Bella story and in this story Peter looks like Jai Courtney because in my opinion that man is the hottest man alive and** **I**_ _ **'m so obsessed with him like any other crazy person! Yes Krystlynne, my crazy beautiful and insane sister I'm talking to you!**_

 _ **Love ya girlie!**_

 _ **This story is rated**_ _ **MATURE**_ _ **for various reasons, so without further ado, I give you my work of art to enjoy and rot all your brain cells...**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

* * *

 ** _~Bella Swan~_**

I'm setting in an extremely ostentatious and very flashy car that this pixie-pire bitch stole after we arrived in Italy. We've been swerving in and out of traffic narrowly missing other cars that are driving just as crazy as the bitch next to me. I just might take a moment and kiss the ground when I finally get out of this tiny death trap.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the tiny vampire setting in my house when I got home from cliff diving with the pack. I wanted to light her ass on fire the moment I saw her and if I had my awesome torch lighter on me at the time I would have. Once she stopped her fake sobbing she told me that she and Edward thought that I was dead because as soon as I jumped off the cliff my already blurry future went black and now fuck-ward has decided that he can't live in a world where I didn't exist but I know the truth; the sick fucker doesn't want to live in a world without my blood to nourish his dead virgin ass and feed his addiction.

The entire Cullen coven, apart from Jasper, thought that it was there right and privilege to steal my blood and that I would never find out that once a month since the whole James situation and after Edward had his first taste of my blood they would break into my house to steal my blood, and the fuckers continued this shit even after they left Forks. Carlisle would sneak into my house and drug me so that he could draw some blood to feed his weirdo son's addiction. I realized all this a few weeks ago when I set up a camera in my room to catch him, and caught him I did, fucking red handed -pun definitely intended!

Anyway, after the "family" move away so that I could live a normal human life I began to suspect something was wrong with me because I was always feeling drained and tired, so I went to the doctor and he told me that my blood count was extremely low for someone as young and healthy as me. He couldn't figure out why, but I knew why and I also knew that Malice saw all this with her visions and did nothing to stop them or warn me.

A week ago I had a dream that I confronted the assholes and they tried to kill me but Jasper stopped them with the help of a gorgeous vampire by the name of Peter Whitlock, but Jasper told me that he was dead; which he isn't by the way. I'll get to that little story later! So anyway, somehow I just knew that Jasper and Peter would actually defend me, and that Jasper never knew what those asshole were doing to me. I also knew that Peter and I were true mates. It was all kind of like daja vu, like I had a sort of knowing gift; it's all really weird but the feelings I get when I think of Peter are very strong and consuming! It's like I miss him even though we never met!

When Alice inform me that we were going to Italy to save Edward I almost said hell no let the fucker die, but that daja vu shit hit me hard and I just knew that this was my chance to hit the Cullen's hard and make them pay with a fate worse than death. I also knew that this would be the only way I would ever meet Peter and save Jasper from the manipulative family and become a vampire once and for all. So I just smiled and hugged Alice and told her that I would help in anyway that I can.

I knew that I would never see my human family again and it saddened me but I also knew that if I didn't do this now my father and I would both die because of my knowledge of the vampire race. So I wrote my father a note telling him that I loved him and that if I'm ever able to come back I would. It was all I could do and it was the only way I could keep my dad safe!

So here I set as Alice parks the car in the city of Voltura. "Remember, he'll be under the clock tower and Bella please hurry and save my brother!" I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and just nod quietly before climbing out of the car like a good little human.

I begin to run as fast as I can through the crowd that has gathered to celebrate the vanquishing of the vampire race. I really wanted to stop and celebrate with them but I had other more important shit to do, like keep dick-ward alive for the time being and meeting the Volturi. Like I said better things to do!

As I run around a big ass fountain I see the douche bag standing just where Alice said he would be. Edward looks hungry as he begins to unbutton his shirt in an attempt to blind the human population with his pale and scrawny chest. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in the fucker!

Damn he really looks like he hasn't fed in months, I guess my blood is all he lives on now; well not anymore asshole! I wonder how his eyes never turned red from drinking my blood. Hmm, something to ask at a later time.

I take the last step and crash into Edward so I can push him back and away from the bright ass sun. "Bella" Edward gasps and immediately begins to sniff me like a fucking dog or a hungry vamp. I hope he doesn't decide to eat me right here and know; that would suck. Jesus I just can't stop with the damn puns, can I?

I put on my fake sad smile and begin to test out my newly acquired acting skills and hug him; trying my damnedest to hold in the gag and cringe that is wanting to come out at the asshole touch and embrace.

"Yes Edward, it's me and I'm not dead, so you don't need to get yourself killed. I'm alive and I just needed you to see that." I really want to laugh or roll my eyes but I lock that shit up real tight. "You just needed to see me once, so now you can go on living without me and knowing that I'm okay and alive!" Damn I'm good.

"I'll never leave you again baby; I'm so sorry I left you in the first place. I love your Bl- you Bella, I love you so much." Wanna bet asshole. Hahaha, and you almost gave yourself away you damn dummy.

"I thought you didn't want me; that you wanted me to stay human and live a normal life?" So you can continue to have your favorite dinner of O-neg. Oh God in heaven, it is killing me to not laugh my ass off or just push his stupid ass out into the sun and be done with all this pretending bull shit.

"Never again Bella, I'll never leave you, because I tried to live without you but I found that I can't! I want to be with you." I notice he didn't say forever.

"I..." I stop talking when I see a tiny little blonde vampire step out of a door to the right, followed by three other red eyed cool people!

"This must be your human; Bella is it? I'm Jane and this is my brother Alec." She jesters to a guys that looks to be about sixteen or so and he is rather cute. "And this is my mate Demetri and the big guy is Felix. We are a part of the Volturi guard." Jane smiles really sweetly at me then glares at Edward as she approaches us and offers me her tiny pale hand.

I find that I really like this girl. So without missing a beat I move away from Edward and take her hand in mine, causing him to growl and try to pull me back to him but Felix grabs his shoulder and moves him away from me.

I just smile at the big guy and turn back to Jane. "Hey Jane could we possibly go see the kings, there are a few things that I need to discuss with them.

"No Bella, we need to catch our flight!" Alice steps into the ally and begins to unwrap the scarf that she was wearing, in the middle of a hot as hell summer might I add.

"It's not up to Alice Cullen, and you and your brother will be joining us so don't worry!" Jane says before she lead me to the door that her and the others came out of moments ago.

I walk next to Jane through a series of hallways before we all enter a big elevator. Edward comes to stand next to me and I try not to cringe and move away. So I decide to strike up a conversation with my new favorite vampire to distract myself.

"So Jane, how do you like being a vampire and a Volturi Guard member?" I smile when I hear Edward growl. "I gotta say that when Edward told me all about vampires and the Volturi I was thoroughly fascinated, but the way he described you guys, he made you all out to be rather sadistic and cruel. So far I find you very pleasant!" I shrug and smile a convincingly loving smile when I hear Edward growl at me. I turn back to Jane. "I can't wait to meet the kings." I add just to piss fuck-ward off a little more.

"Oh, I like you Bella." Jane smiles wickedly at Edward. "What did you ever see in Edward?" I turn to Edward and give him that same loving smile before Edward opens his fat trap.

"Love, you shouldn't talk to them..."

'Why, do you think they'll drain me dry and then you won't be able to have your monthly fix?' Is what I want to say but I don't, instead I just smile at the asshole. "Please don't be rude Edward!" I say sweetly.

"What? I..." I turn back to Jane and discretely roll my eyes as I prepare myself to meet the Volturi kings and to reveal the truth about the two veggies vamps and their family that I have come to hate with the burning passion of a thousands suns because of there selfish actions.

I will no longer bleed for these assholes and I will thoroughly enjoy bringing them down! I begin to ponder the possibilities of my actions and choices just as the doors to the elevator open and we all begin to walk towards a set of huge double doors. I look to Jane and she gives me a huge smile and a reassuring nod as she opens the doors for me. Jane winks at Alice and Edward as she holds the door open for me but lets it go when I pass her so that she can walk next to me.

After everyone is in the room I begin to look around; not hiding my happy curiosity one damn bit because this place is so freaking awesome. I notice that there's a big ass drain in floor that sets directly in the middle of the room. Like I said, so freaking awesome, and convenient!

Jane and Alec lead me to the three men that actually look the part of a vampire and not male models. The three men are actually setting on cool ass red and black velvet thrones like they haven't a care in the world. Felix and Demetri stop and keep Edward and Malice in place in the center of the room while I move closer to the awesome men that are starring and smiling at me. I just wink and smile back.

"Master Aro" Jane and Alec both say dutifully as they bow down to the boss men. When Jane and her brother are standing again Jane offers her hand to the man in the middle.

Master Aro takes Jane's tiny hand in his and closes his eyes. I stay quiet as I wait for Jane to speak again but she says nothing and continues to smile at me while giving me a reassuring nod. Soon enough Aro releases Jane's hand then turns to me with smile.

"Isabella, I am Aro Volturi and dear one would you be so kind as to allow me to try to read your thoughts; I understand that Edward is unable to read your mind, and Alice's visions are blurry at best with you involved. So I just want to see if my gift will work!" He smiles once more as he moves a little closer to me.

"I would be honored master Aro!" I call Aro master just to piss Edward off and it does the trick, I can tell by his growls, I can also see that it pleased Aro to no end. I let out a small giggle as I take the last step between me and Aro before placing my hand in his. His hand is so much colder than Jane's or any other vampire that I've ever touched. It's really weird to say the least.

Aro closes his eyes and his stone face becomes still as he tries to read me but I only allow him to read one thought "Get Edward and Alice to a place where they will not hear what I have to tell you, please, I need your help!" When Aro opens his eyes they are full of excitement and concern. "Well my dear your are quite the enigma aren't you?" Aro nods to me letting me know that her heard my plea!

"So I've been told; I've also been told that I'm cool as shit and that I smell really good!" I grin back at him.

"That you are my dear!" Is all he says before he calls to Felix and Demetri!

"Felix, Demetri" Aro nods to them once. "Take the two Cullen's to see Christa and have her keep them under her influence until I say!" Aro dismisses them then turns back to me.

"No!" Edward yells but stops when I hold up my hand to him.

"It's alright Edward, I'll be fine!" I turn back to Aro as Felix and Demetri drag a struggling Edward and Alice out of the room.

"Bella I love you; I will come back for you!" It's the last thing that I hear out of the jackasses mouth before he and Alice are carried away.

I just roll my eyes and twirl my finger at my temple in response to the theatrics of the moron twins, causing Aro and his brothers to laugh at my silliness.

A few moments later Aro nods to me letting me know that I can speak freely without being over heard by Edward and Alice. "I want to hear the whole story from you my dear!" Aro leads me to a soft chair that was placed beside his throne. I take my seat next to Aro and begin the entire story of my life after meeting the Cullen coven, leaving nothing out.

Once I've finished telling Aro and the others everything from the way I was treated by the Cullen's and them stealing my blood, to what all I know about how Jasper has been treated. When I'm done I start telling them my grand plan on how I want the Cullen's brought down. I sigh in relief when I'm finished then jump when I feel Aro's cold ass hand on my cheek.

"I would like to tell you dear Isabella, that I am truly sorry for what you have been through and I intend to punish those who have wronged you and I also need to tell you that I already knew all about this from when I touched Edwards hand yesterday; he could hide nothing from me, and to say I was angry beyond belief and wanted to kill him right then and there but I figured you would want to do that so I had planned on retrieving you but it looks as if you got tired of waiting my dear child and came to us!" He smiles and reaches his pale hand out to help me from my chair. "There is also the matter of you knowing of our world and I would like to offer you immortality and a place on my guard because you death would sadden us completely and I do not wish that for you."

I nod and smile at Aro before squaring my shoulders and standing my ground "I have some stipulations on that matter." I tell them strongly.

The blonde Vampire I know as Caius stands and grins at me. "Oh dear brother I really, really like this little human! She has a strong soul of a warrior and I just know she would be a force to be reckoned with! Such power you hold little one!" The blonde king winks at me and I just grin and give him a wink of my own.

"Thank you Caius!" I nod to the man.

"Oh this little one will be turned very soon but it will be up to her if she stays with us after her newborn years or not! So let us hear her demands first brother, I think that she has more than earned them." Aro chuckles and looks back at me. "My kind has wronged you so I feel the need to prove to you that not all vampires are only out for themselves." Aro places his cold ass hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Anything your heart desires my dear; I will see to it personally!" I smile in thanks.

"Thank you Aro, if you would be so kind as to get all the Cullen's along with Jasper Whitlock, also if you could find Jasper's brother, Peter, and get him here as well that would be fantastic!" I look at him pleadingly.

"My dear I had Caius summon the Cullen's and Jasper a few hours before you showed up!" He tells me and I look up to the thrones and smile in thanks to Caius.

"What about Peter?" I'm getting a little worried that maybe he'll be harder to find and get to Voltura.

"Ah, yes" Aro claps his hands together and smiles down at me. "You are talking about Peter Whitlock, are you not?"

"I am! Are you able to get him here?" I ask nervously. "I need him here Aro, please." I plead with Aro desperately.

"Calm down my dear." Aro soothes me as he and I begin to walk out of the room. "Peter Whitlock is already here in Volturi and has been for ten years now. You see, eleven years ago we were having trouble with the children of the moon and Caius recruited Mr. Whitlock because he is one of the best at disposing unwanted pests. After he and Caius brought that race to extinction we offered him a home here in Volturi and since Peter was shunned thirteen years ago by the only family he had, he chose to stay with us, and now that I think about it I really don't think that Jasper had anything to do with any of that mess!" Aro looks deep in thought as he and I walk up a flight of stone steps. "I think that, that Pixie-pire lied to Peter." I chuckle at Aro. "I have to ask why you need Peter Whitlock because that man is very outspoken and he is definitely a required taste and will most likely insult or demean you!"

I smile and shake my head. "Peter is my mate, Aro, and it's high time that he and I meet!" I confess without skipping a beat. "And I can also tell you with absolute truth that Jasper had nothing to do with any of the shit that the Cullen's have been up to; in fact he thanks that Peter is dead! When you mentioned it; all this information about Jasper and Peter just popped into my head, plus, Jasper told me once that he had a brother that was killed by you for refusing to join your guard." I shrug.

"Are you fucking serious?" Aro yells loudly. "That little elf-pire lied to him and caused him to suffer with grief for all those years...I am shocked beyond belief." Aro rants and raves before he begins to grin down at me knowingly. "You are as gifted as Mr. Whitlock and I can tell that you and that crazy man will do great thing together!"

"You like my crazy vocabulary dontcha, and I know for a fact that Peter and I will be awesome together?" I giggle to try and calm the still mad looking vampire next to me. Huh, what do you know, it worked!

"Oh yes my dear; your ability to add pire onto any word or name is quite amusing and you, dear little one, are quite refreshing!" He grins down at me as we stop at a door.

Aro lifts his hand and knocks loudly then takes a step back just as the door opens. Peter looks down at me then back at Aro with that wicked grin of his that I have come to crave. "What, Pizza hut not hiring so you decided to become a delivery boy and cater to all the lazy vampires of our world? The pay must be amazing for you to demote yourself from the position of master, or king, or was it pimp Aro? I can never remember that." I can't help it; I begin to laugh so hard that I have to hold on to Aro's shoulder to keep from falling to the floor.

As I calm down I see Peter looking at my hand on Aro's shoulder and I can tell that he would love nothing more than to take Aro apart and doesn't understand why. That must be a crazy possessive mate thing that I've heard so much about.

"Oh no, no, no Peter-pire, Aro here was just simply escorting the fragile but very important little human up here to introducing us!" I wink at Peter and offer my hand to him. "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." Peter gently takes my offered hand and lifts it to his lips never taking his beautiful red eyes from mine as he presses a soft cool kiss to the back of my hand. The wonderful tingles that move throughout my entire body from just his touch is making me feel like jumping him hear and now.

"It's very nice to meet you beautiful, but I have to ask why would you want to meet my country ass?" He grins as he kisses my hand once more but he doesn't let it go as he invites us into his apartment. "And what on earth brings you to this creeptastic castle?" I grin at Aro as he chuckles and shakes his head while mumbling something about peas and pods.

"Whats the matter captain Whitlock; is your knower on vacation or something?" Aro asks then laughs as he raises his hands in surrender. "I'm only messing with you." Aro grins down at me then looks back to Peter. "This beautiful enigma brought me Edward Cullen and your bestie, Alice Cullen. The two of them along with the rest of that retched coven has done unspeakable thing to Isabella since she met them. Before you ask, Jasper knew nothing about it and it seems that he knew and had nothing to do with shunning you from his life! It was all Alice's doing!"

"No, Jasper didn't know that Alice did whatever it was that she did or said to you." I shake my head. "The one time I was allowed to talk to Jasper, he told me that he had only sired one person in the vampire wars and that person quickly became very important to him in every way and that he loved this man more that anything and missed him terribly. When I asked where this vampire was, Jasper just begin to sob and said that he was killed by the Volturi." I tell Peter causing him to get the scariest most murderous look on his face. I squeeze Peter's hand and offer a small smile to calm him.

Peter brings my hand back to his lips absentmindedly and when I feel so much desire and lust for this man I grin because I know that Peter can sense what I'm feeling for him, if the look on his gorgeous face is any indication.

"I want to see the bitch now Aro!" Peter stands but he doesn't let go of my hand. "What did those asshole do to you darlin?" he ask as we move towards the door with Aro following closely behind.

"Wait I don't want them to know that I'm on to then until I confront the entire coven together!" I stop and dig my heals into the floor.

Aro places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. "Isabelle they are with Christa and they want remember anything that Peter says or does alright!" Aro places his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me sweetheart, Christa is very talented!"

"Promise me that by that by the time I confront them all, they will still think I'm a stupid in the dark little human. Cause this could ruin my plan Aro!"

"I promise you dear child; Christa is quite gifted!" Aro assures me so I turn back to a confused Peter.

"I have a plan to confront the entire coven with you and Jasper by my side once I'm turned." I shrug and smile at a grinning Peter. "Now on the matter of what those asshole did to me" I allow Peter and Aro to lead me out of the door and down the hall. "Aside from turning me into a submissive little pet then leaving me to fend for myself with a psycho vamp after me because her mate was killed for trying to take me from them." I stop when Peter and Aro begin to growl.

I roll my eyes at the two growling men. "To make a long story as short as I can make it; this James guy got a whiff of my awesome smelling blood and was dead set on taking me for himself and Edward wasn't willing to part ways with my tastiness, so the pussy got Jasper to kill James but when Jasper wanted to go after his mate, Victoria, Edward told him that he didn't hear anything in her thoughts to indicate that she was a threat to me so they forced Jasper to leave her alone. He was really pissed off at them for that by the way!" I smile at Peter as I continue. "Anyway, Victoria disappeared and life went on. A few months later Alice was dead set on throwing me a small party for my eighteenth birthday even though I told the little nugget-pire that I didn't want a party or to celebrate my birthday but did she listen, hell to the no, and I was forced to go against my will. Anyway, when I was opening gifts I got a paper cut. The next thing I know Jasper is trying to get to me but I know he wasn't trying to hurt me; he was trying to protect me because he was the only one besides Carlisle that still had golden eyes. Before I knew it, Edward had pushed me away from him and into a table of glass dishes causing me to gashed my arm open." I show them the huge scar as we turn down another long tunnel. Damn this place is big.

"Once everything calmed down and all the Cullen's aside from Carlisle left the house he stitched me up and told me to just head home and that he would tell Edward to call me tomorrow. Well the next day at school the Cullen's weren't there even though it was a cloudy day. When I got home Edward was standing on my porch with a crazy look on his face. He asked me to take a walk with him then proceeded to lead me deep into the damn woods behind my house. He told me that the family was leaving and that I; the pet wasn't invited, then the fucker left me there to find my way back home.

After that day I was fine with the break up and kind of happy that he was gone but I begin to feel weak and tired all the time more so than I already did. Little did I know that they didn't actually leaving for good; oh no, Carlisle and no doubt Alice and maybe even Edward made monthly trips to my house in the dead of night to make a withdrawal from blood bank Bella after drugging me so that I wouldn't feel the needle prick. They were taking two bags of my blood a month." I stop when both vampires start growling again as we continue to walk; shit this place is big and why the hell is Aro growling? He already knows all this shit.

Vampires are so weird!

"Hey, could one of you carry me, I _have_ lost a lot of blood over a long span of time and this place is huge ,oh, and I'm fucking tired and jet lagged!" I grin at Peter and squeeze his hand that I'm still holding, letting him know that I want him to carry me. Peter smile and winks at me before scooping me up playfully and hold tightly to his cool built body. I'm finally home!

The three of us carry on our way down the hall at a human pace while I run my fingers through Peters hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to purr for me. "Thank you Peter!" I lean up and kiss his cheek then snuggle myself comfortably in his strong cold arms.

"It's my pleasure darlin!" Peter purrs seductively in my ear, causing me to bite my bottom lip and blush. I shiver in pleasure when Peter presses his forehead to my temple and whispers softly. "I'm finding that I really like that blush of yours Bella!" And now I'm blushing so much that my cheeks are actually burning and I'm sure that both Peter and Aro can smell my arousal. Damn vampire senses!

I shiver when Peter breathes in heavily through his nose then nuzzles the side of my neck my neck. "Damn darlin, what are you doing to me?" I feel a soft kiss to my jaw causing me to moan quietly. "The things I want to do to you right now are down right sinful!" I feel Peters tongue flick my earlobe causing me to whimper and Aro to clear his throat.

Peter chuckles and winks at me; paying Aro absolutely no attention what so ever. "To be continued beautiful!" Holy shit, I've lost the ability to think straight or at all for that matter.

After I've finally gathered my wits I shake my head and continue close to where I left off...I think? "When I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong with me and why I was so weak and tired all the time. The doctor basically told me that I was suffering from constant and massive blood loss. I had my suspicions about what was happening so I bought a few tiny cameras and placed them in my room and finally caught Carlisle in the act." I pause briefly.

"A week ago I had a dream that told me that you and Jasper would have helped me had you guys known and would protect me with your lives if given the chance. Somehow I just knew that dream was telling me that I could trust you and Jasper completely. So, after that dream I kept getting this sort of daja vu, and when Alice came to me, it stopped me from lighting her pixie ass on fire. I just knew that if I came to Italy with her I would get my revenge on the entire family, reunite you and Jasper, become a vampire." I look at Peter and smile as I reach up and touch his face lightly with the tips of my fingers. "And it would all lead me to you."

Peter hasn't taken his red eyes from mine once while I was explaining the the dream and just knowing shit before I even met him.

"You and I share a gift" Peter smile at me."But why me? What's so special about me?" He asks softly. "Is it because you and I share my gift or does it go beyond that darlin?"Peter smiles knowingly as I nod my head.

"You know, for someone that is as all knowing as you are Peter..." Aro laughs quietly. Jesus I forgot that sneaky bastard was walking beside us."...You can be pretty damn dumb sometimes!" Aro continues to laugh but Peter doesn't acknowledge the man at all as he continues to stare into my eyes as if he's searching for something.

"You're my mate aren't you darlin?" Peter asks me with a disarming smile. "My knowing gift didn't give me anything on you or the fact that my life would change today, but I did feel it when I first saw you and again when I took your hand!" Peter tells me with a smile as we come to a stop at a huge door.

"Yes!" I whisper softly just as Aro knocks loudly on the door in front of us.

"You and I are gonna talk about this in private later darlin!" Peter tells me in tone that has me grinning and nodding just as the door that Aro knocked on is snatched opened to reveal a tall woman with a bright smile and really long jet black hair that is braided down her back.

"Aro, Peter how are you both?" She greats them respectfully.

Peter take a second to look away from me before he speaks to the woman. "While I'm happier than I have ever been in my life and thoroughly pissed the fuck off at the same time, Aro here is trying to be funny." Peter tells her politely. "How are you Christa?"

The woman laughs loudly. "I'm wonderful!" She say then turns to me and nods her head in a sort of bow. "You must be the beautiful Isabella that I've heard so much about. It's wonderful to meet you my dear, I'm Christa and welcome to my playhouse." She gives me a warm smile as we enter the room.

"It's nice to meet you as well but please call me Bella!" I smile at the woman before Peter sets me down on my feet but doesn't completely let go of me.

Once I'm steady and Peter's arms are wrapped securely around my waist with his cold hand on holding me just under my breast and over my ribs pressing me to the front of his body, I begin to look at my surroundings and I gotta say that this place actually looks like a dungeon torture chamber.

"Oh shit, this place is awesome." I no doubt look like a kid seeing Disney world for the first time but this shit is amazingly wicked. I love it! "Do you torture people too?" I grin at Christa as she moves towards a door to our right.

"Well in a way yes, I do torture vampires that have been naughty but I don't actually touch them. I just simply tell them to torture them selves and make then forget all about it then make them do it again do it again." She shrugs as we all walk into the room and when I see Edward and Alice setting on a metal table looking like a couple of mannequins; not moving and both have their eyes closed I begin to laugh and clap my hands.

"You are my new favorite person Christa." I grin as I grab Peter's hand and pull him toward the life size dummies. "Can they move or talk?" I poke Edward on the forehead then do the same to Alice.

"Not unless I tell them they can." She grins as she steps up to Alice. "Open your eyes Alice." As soon as she says this Alice's eyes snap open. "Look Peter in the eyes Alice and answer any question he or Bella ask you." Oh shit this is so creepy and really freaking awesome!

"Why did you tell Jasper that I was dead?" Peter growls and his grip on me tightens but not enough to hurt me. I feel his thumb move back and forth caressing the fleshy underside of my breast. Oh sweet baby Jesus this man better stop torturing me like this before I strip him naked and chain him to a wall so I can have my wicked way with him.

"Because I had a vision that he would leave me and go back to being a Whitlock hillbilly, so I told him that the Volturi killed you because you wouldn't join the guard. He was so distraught that he just took my word for it. It took him five years to morn your death and even then he still wasn't the same. Oh, and I just really don't like your stupid redneck country ass!" Alice sneers at Peter causing him to growl before slapping her across the face hard enough to crack her cheek.

"Well looks like karma has caught up with you and your rabbit munching coven. I really can't wait to see what my mate decides to do to you all once she's turned." Peter laughs at the bitch.

"Oh no Peter-pire" I grin at Alice evilly. "The honor of taking care of Alice goes to you and Jazpire. I just want to watch! But the rest of the Cullen's are mine and I have big plans for them!" I wink at Alice. "Whats wrong sweet little Alice? Are you scared of what Peter and Jasper are going to do to you? I would be if I were you because you have treated and done thing to them that no man deserves."

I shake my head and turn to Aro. "When are the Cullen and Jasper getting here?"

"They should be here in the about four days or so."

"Good" I nod to Aro and move towards to door. "Peter and I need to go get better acquainted and then I'm gonna let him bite me! Later Christa! Oh and make sure that Alice doesn't remember that I know anything!" I smile at the awesome woman then chuckle at the look on Peter's face. "Don't tell me that you want to keep me human because for one; I flat out refuse and two; it's against Volturi law and..."

"No I was just stunned that you wanted me to turn you!" He grins at me before lifting me into his arms so that I'm facing him and my legs are wrapped around his waist. "I'm looking forward to sinking my teeth into you darlin."

After Peter and I quickly make it back to his apartment and got settled on his nice comfy couch we start to talk about any and everything; just getting to know each other. We sat for hours just talking and sharing soft touches. At some point someone brought me a cart full of food that you would only see in a five star restaurant.

Once I've eaten and brushed me teeth and after a seriously awesome shower, I put on clean comfortable pajama shorts that are short enough to see my ass cheeks and a tank top Peter and I settle back on the couch and continued our getting to know each other while cuddling and sharing soft touches that are slowly driving me bonkers.

When the subject changed to me becoming a vampire I told him that I was ready; That I wanted him to bite me before I passed out from exhaustion.

Peter sat there staring into my eyes for a few moments searching for something before standing and offering me his hand once he found whatever it was he was looking for. I don't hesitate to take his offered hand and allow him to lead me to his bedroom. "Baby, this will hurt like a bitch but I want you to know that I will not leave your side for one second throughout the transformation!" He places his hands on my cheeks and lean forward slightly. "And I will stay by your side for eternity!" Peter presses his sweet cold lips to mine, kissing me with so much passion that I barely feel myself being laid on the center of the bed. Once I'm situated with Peter between my legs so I can feel how hard he is right now; oh fuck his feels so good against me. Peter slowly removes his lips from mine and begins to trail kisses down my jaw and neck. "I'm so sorry that I have to cause you pain my sweet girl." Peter whispers softly just before I feel his sharp teeth sink into the flesh of my neck.

"Peter..." gasp softly and arch my body into his. I thought It would hurt more than this, but the feeling of Peter's mouth sucking my life's blood from my trembling body is so erotic and consuming that my hands move on their own accord and straight to his short but incredibly soft hair. "I'm yours forever" I moan softly just before I feel Peters venom begin to move through my veins burning and killing everything that I am.

* * *

Three days of incoherent hell... Three days of fire and pain... Three days to make my weak and tired human body into an indestructible, and blood thirsty immortal...

That's a long fucking time to be swimming in the proverbial volcano!

I can hear Peter talking to me and soothing me as I burn but most of my concentration is centered around my human memories so I don't loose them.

"It's almost over baby!" I hear Peter whisper the moment I feel the fire reach my heart, causing the worse pain yet.

I have manage to remain silent for the most part but this pain is completely different some how! I feel my body arch off the bed just as I let out my very first scream. I don't know how long I feel my heart burn to nothing but thankfully my body relaxes and I collapse to the bed just as my heart gives it's last beat.

I lie there for a moment afraid to open my eyes but then I remember that a certain gorgeous Texan is waiting for me. So I take a deep breath through my mouth to taste the air around me, and the moment his delicious whiskey and peach cobbler scent that I have come to love and crave hits my taste buds; I'm up and standing in front of the sexy southern man that I get to keep for ever.

I slowly reach my hand up and caress his soft and now warm cheek. "My cowboy!" The very second the words are out of my mouth I find myself back on the bed with Peter on top of me, grinning down at me.

"Il mio bellissimo cigno" Peter whisper softly and I can't help it, I begin to freaking giggle.

"Now darlin' what has you giggling like that!" Peter gives me a toothy grin.

"You, calling me your beautiful swan in Italian with a Texan accent just beats all I have ever heard!" I continue to giggle then squeal as Peter begins to tickle me. Shit I had no damn clue that vampires were ticklish.

"Hey now I didn't say I didn't like it!" I gasp unnecessarily. "In fact..." I place my hand on the back of Peter's neck and pull his face to mine. "I loved it!" As soon as those words leave my mouth, I find my body pressed hard into the mattress and Peter's entire body tangled with mine as our mouths devour each other in a very aggressive but extremely passionate kiss.

I begin to growl when I sense two vampires approaching the apartment. "I know sweet girl; these assholes don't believe in patience or the phrase do not disturb!" Peter sighs and climbs off the bed and offers me his hand before adjusting a very huge situation in his jeans. " This will definitely be continued baby!" Peter wags his brows at me just as there a knock at the door.

"Alright darlin, I'm gonna need you to stay behind me and hold my hand at all times." Peter continues at my obvious confusion. "It is a little over whelming to be around more than one vampire especially when you've just woken up from the change."

"Peter if you haven't notice I'm not exactly insane with all the crazy newborn reactions; I mean I haven't fed yet and I'm not ravenous with crazy blood lust now am I Peter pan?" I point out and roll my eye when Peter completely ignores the fact that I'm in complete control and positions me behind him while holding my hand tightly anyway.

"Humor me darlin!" Peter smiles over his shoulder at me as we reach the door.

"Whatever cowboy!" I roll my eye just as Peter opens the door and reveals Aro and Jasper.

"Peter!" Jasper gasps before he rushes to Peter and wraps him in a tight hug. "Oh my god, Alice told me you were dead but here you are; what the hell is going on? Oh hey Bella!" Jasper straightens up and lets go of Peter only to let out another gasp and shove Peter to the side to see me. "What...you...how?" Jasper shakes his head and continues as he hugs me tightly. "Some one please tell me what in the sam hell is going on!"

"Hello Jasper it good to see you again and if you want I will tell you every detail but can we all take a moment to feed the vampire that just recently woke up from the change cause, yeah it's a long ass story?" I look at Aro. "Criminals only!" All he does is nod and leaves the room.

After ten minutes of waiting, Aro and three other vamps set three unconscious men on the floor in front of me. "You know Aro you really would make a great delivery boy!" Peter laughs loudly as I take a deep breath and grab the closes man to me. I look at Peter and all he does is nod his head.

I waist no time at all to sink my teeth into flesh and drain the man dry before I'm grabbing the next man and sinking my teeth into his tinder flesh and draining him dry as well. "Oh god that taste so good but I couldn't possibly hold in anymore blood. Jasper the last man is all yours!" I look at the golden eyed vamp and nod to the mans prone form on the floor.

"Bella I- I can't; the emotions are too much for me, that's the reason I feed on animals!" He looks down at the man like he really want's to go back to his original diet.

My knowing gift seems to have become stronger and its telling me to separate Jasper from everyone in the room with my shield so that the only emotions he can feel is his own; so I do just that. "How bout now Jasper?" I smile when his head snaps up to me in realization that he can't feel anyone other than himself.

"How?" Jasper looks around the room until his eyes settle on the unconscious man.

"I'm shielding you from all the emotions!" I grin then gasp when I find my self in Jasper's arms.

"Thank you so much darlin!" Jasper sets me back on my feet next to a stunned Peter. I guess everyone is shocked that I'm not just another crazed newborn.

"You are very welcome Jasper now eat because you look starved!" I grin as wrap my arms around Peter's waist and rest my head on his massive chest.

"You are perfect baby; do you know that?" Peter leans down and presses his lips to mine softly and continues to place gentle but sensual kisses to my lips until Jasper clears his throat.

I grin against Peter's lips before looking back at Jasper and notice that he looks healthier, stronger and way hotter with those red eyes. He looks like the major that Peter told me all about and I feel rather guilty about lusting after him the same way I do Peter!

"Welcome back major!" Peter grins at Jasper as he looks back and forth between me and Peter.

"So what's going on with the two of you?" Jasper smile at me then at Peter and the love and lust in his eyes are paramount to the point of him slightly projecting. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Major I'd like to introduce my mate Bella Swan; Bella this is my brother in arms and very best friend; Major Jasper Whitlock." Peter says this like Jasper and I haven't met before.

"I know who the fuck she is; I just didn't know that the two of you were mates, you jackass!" Jasper laughs and I find that I like this new and improved Jasper. "And it's really good to see you both and thank you Bells for the tasty meal that no newborn should have ever been able to part with. How did you do that by the way?"

"Shit if I know!" I shrug. "I think it has a lot to do with my shield and the fact that I had prior knowledge of what I have become and had a lot of time to come to terms with it and prepare myself!" I shrug again. "Now sit your narrow ass down so I can give you the run down of all the fuckery that your so called wife and family have been up to!"

When I'm done I can tell that Jasper is seething and want's nothing more than to hunt every last one of those fuckers down and kill them all, Major style! "Jasper I know that you want them dead and so do I but I want to play some games with all them first!" I smile and nod to Aro to explain to Jasper our little plan.

Once Aro is finished he stands and nods to me. "Isabella, I must be getting back to my mate but let me just say that immortality suits you perfectly my dear." Aro nods to Jasper and Peter. "I will see you in the morning so we all can have our fun at the Cullen's expense."

"Wait" I stop Aro from leaving. "Where are the Cullen's now?"

"I put them in the guest quarters and told them to wait there until some comes to retrieve them!" He grins evilly before exiting Peter's quarters.

"Well boys" I stand with a smile. "I'm gonna go take a shower and let you guys catch up!" I lean down and kiss Peter's lips softly. "Play nice!" I grin and kiss Jasper's cheek. "It's really good to see you Jasper!"

After my shower I lay down on the soft bed and grab a book from the shelf and loose myself for a couple of hours while Peter and Jasper catch up and rough house with each other.

I'm brought out of the world of Harry potter when Jasper and Peter crash through the wall and land on the foot of the bed with shit eating grins on both there faces.

"Okay, I'll bite; what's going on boys?" I grin at both of them as they try to dust the crumbled drywall from their hair.

"I was just seeing if the major still had it!" Peter grins to Jasper. "That was a tie by the way!" Peter points his finger at Jasper before pouncing on me and my book. "Whatcha reading baby?"

"Well I was reading Harry potter and the goblet of fire" I smack him in the head with my now crumpled book. The smile on Peters face never leaves and I know that as long as he has me and Jasper in his life it never will.

"You seem rather happy Peter pire!" I look over at Jasper and see that his smile is matching Peter's. "You both seem really happy; Jasper I don't think that I have ever seen you this happy!" I grin at them both mischievously. "When I met both of you, you both carried this pissy, cane wielding, people hating, old fart..." I squeal when both asshole jump on me.

"Jas you get her arms and I've got these sexy little legs." Peter laughs and they both some how manage to carry me out of the room and down the hall. I look up at Jasper and smile sweetly.

"Please let me go sugar!" I bat my lashes at him and bite my bottom in a seductive manner causing his eyes to darken to the darkest shade of black that I have ever seen.

Jasper lets out a quiet groan and I hear a sexy rumble in his chest. "Oh no darlin; we've got you now baby girl" Jasper winks at me, causing me to feel a light flutter in my belly. I just know that he is feel exactly what I'm feeling when I look at him. "But sweetheart that was a very nice try!" Jasper licks his lips and looks at Peter as they both laugh. "Where are we going Peter?" Jasper asks Peter when they stop laughing at my expense. Assholes!

"It's a surprise for our beautiful newborn!" Peter drawls just as a door to our left opens up and I hear Carlisle's voice. I turn my head into the side of Jasper's waist just as he releases my hands and adjust me so that his arms are wrapped under mine and my face is pressed and hidden against his sides so that Carlisle can't see my face. I just pray that my scent has change so much that he doesn't recognize it.

"Jasper son; what are you doing?" I let out a snort at his fatherly tone. Ass wipe!

"Nothing" Jasper growls then sneers at the Carlisle with his back to the him and without look at the fucker. I'm sure it's because Jas want's to surprise the whole family with his new diet that he doesn't allow Carlisle to see his red eyes. "Aro just needed a little help with this crazy ass newborn!" I'll show you crazy newborn, buddy! I giggle to myself as I reach up and lift the hem of Jasper's shirt. I open my mouth and lick his side before biting him hard. -Fuck me this man taste so fucking good, so much so that I lick and bite him once more. "Sonofabitch!" Hehehe, Jasper just squealed like a little girl then moan like a wanton whore. "Stop biting me woman!" You know you love that Jasper!

Both bites I gave him wasn't hard enough to break the skin but they were hard enough to hurt, and I can know that he thoroughly enjoyed the my tongue on his skin and it more than made up for the abuse my teeth inflicted on him.

"Who is she and why does Aro have a newborn in this wing of the castle?" I hear Carlisle move a little closer so I start snarling like a rabid dog causing him to stop and move back.

"That is none of your fucking concern, Cullen!" Peter growls loudly and I just know that everyone around us is gonna know what that sexy growl just did to me. "Jasper, we gotta move man; I'm sure Aro won't be too happy if this little darlin gets loose and tears the doctor a new asshole!" Peter winks at me.

I relax when I see Carlisle's feet disappear behind a door and we begin to move far away from that room that is currently housing the Cullen's. "Why did you bite me Bells?" I look up at Jasper and grin after he adjusts me so that the back of my head is resting on his chest.

I look up and bite my lip then wink at him."I was contradicting you Jazpire!" I stick my tongue out at him. "You sad I was a crazy ass newborn so I bit you hard enough to hurt you but not hard enough to break the skin!" I grin and wink at Peter as he gives me a knowing look before he sends me a brilliant yet loving smile, then looks at Jasper the same way, like he is feeling for Jasper everything that I have been feeling...like he want's his body as much as I do.

Now that would be something hot and amazing to see!

There is something going on with the three of us that has me and Peter both wanting and loving Jasper as much as we want and love each other. These feeling are confusing the shit out of me but I really don't want them stop!

"This beautiful sexy vixen is just simply amazing ain't she Major?" Peter laughs as he turns and opens a door to our right and I immediately begin to try my damnedest to get out of their hold when I smell chlorine and see the glowing reflection of the water on the stone ceiling and walls. "Are you ready to get... _wet_?" I can hear the double meaning in that question but before I can say a damn thing to the assholes, they toss me in the fucking pool.

When I resurface I notice that I'm not alone..."Janie" I laugh as I swim over to her and ignore the idiots that just unnecessarily broke the door as they ran out of the room.

"What in hell was that all about?" She continues to laugh at the idiots.

"Boys being boys when they're called old farts!" She laughs again as we both climb out of the pool.

" _Hey Bella don't freak out and think you're crazy; I'm just the evolution of that nifty little knowing gift, and speaking of nifty gifts, your shield is physical and mental and you can shield yourself and others from being heard, seen or sensed. Just use your instincts and have fun!"_

Holy shit I'm Yoda or possibly the first vampire schizophrenic, either way I'm fucking awesome or I could quite possibly be straight jacket worthy. I wonder if they have straight jackets for vampires? That would be an interesting question to ask Aro!

Jane hands me a towel as I come up with the best damn plan ever to play with my shield and mess with my boys. "Hey Jane; wanna have a little fun at the Jasper and Peter's expense?"

"Hell yes, what do you have in mind?" I get a wicked grin and motion for her to stand next to me. I wrap my physical and mental shield around the both of us and point towards Felix as he walks over to the pool in the biggest pare of speedo's that I have ever seen. Jesus, that guy is huge! Like two of Emmett! "Good God where did he find speedo's that big?" I ask loudly but with my shields up he can't hear or see us. "Zap him on the ass right when he gets close to the water; he'll be our test dummy!" Jane is laughing really hard but she manages to nods.

"How is he not hearing us Bella?" Jane looks to me as we wait for the big guy to get closer to the pool.

"My shield is better that I ever thought it would be!" I grin and point to Felix just as he bends over and looks into the pool like there's something in there that is gonna get him. "Now!"

I look over at Felix just as Jane zaps him on the ass. The big guy lets out the girliest squeal I have ever heard before falling into the water and at that moment Peter and Jasper walk in looking for me. Oh, game on fuckers!

"Fottiti Jane, Fottiti!" Felix sputters as he surfaces the water.

"What the hell did he just say?" I look at Jane and scratch my head like I usually do when I'm stumped. I mean I do speak some Italian but that was just Italian mixed with pool water!

Jane snickered a little. "He said fuck you Jane, fuck you!" We both laugh as we see Peter and Jasper look around for me while they laugh at Felix's speedo as he climbs his big muscular ass out of the pool. As soon as he's out he looks around for Jane.

"Have you guys seen the she devil?" Felix asks in his thick accent.

"You talking about Jane?" Peter asks as Jasper continues to laugh. Felix only nods his head in response.

"Naw man, but where the hell did you find a speedo that big; better yet, why are you wearing a speedo." Jasper laughs loudly causing me and Jane to giggle.

"Very funny!" Felix laughs at himself. "They are not that big and I like them!

I ignore the guys for a moment as I turn back to Jane. "Can you zap all three of them on the ass at the same time?" I ask Jane as the three men look and sniff around for us like a bunch of bloodhounds.

"Yep!" Jane grins the moment we hear three loud yelps.

"Jane and Bella are here somewhere but my guess is that those two evil women are hiding and Bella is shielding their scents!" You are so close, Peter pire!

Peter moves over to where Jane and I are standing causing us to back up. "Guys I followed their scent over here but it just disappeared!" He looks up and all around. Jasper walks over along with Demetri and Alec but no sign of Felix.

"When did those two get here and where the fuck is Mr. Speedo?" I ask looking around.

Jane laughs quietly and shakes her head. "Felix left just as my husband and brother came in looking for me; I told them I would meet them to go hunt, and now they are looking for me." Jane shrugs and grins when all four men stop and stand in a circle while Peter explains what Jane and I are up to and to be prepared to be zapped on the ass. "Hey can you wrap your shield around the four of them and toss them in the pool?" I grin and nod.

"I can but as soon as I do they will be able to smell and see us!" I tell her then concentrate on the four men and lift them up. "Hello boys!" I rest my arm on Jane's shoulder and wag my fingers at the guys.

"Bella baby, what are you do; how bout you let us down now!" I shrug and nod.

"Sure thing baby" I grin as I toss them into the pool before pulling Jane out of the room and letting her pull me down the halls at vampire speed.

We come to a stop in front of Peter's door and Jane turns to me. "I figured that you wouldn't remember your way back!" Jane smiles as she goes to leave. "If you are not too busy with your boys I'll meet you at the pool tomorrow night, same time! Oh and we can go hunting after if you want!" I nod and wave as I walk into the apartment and shoot straight to the shower, stripping along the way.

When I'm done I tie my hair on top of my head as I walk out into the bedroom in just my towel. Once I walk through the door I'm immediately grabbed and tossed on the bed. "You've been a bad, bad girl Bella!" Peter hovers over me completely naked. Holy shit, this man is pure freaking sin.

My eye travel down his gorgeous body to his huge hard cock. I look back up into Peter's eyes and lick my lips. "Where's Jas baby? Oh, and yes, I have been a bad, bad girl but with really good reasons!" I reach my hand up and trail my fingers down his massive chest and further down to his sexy abs. Before I can blink I'm on my knees and my naked back is to Peters naked chest and his hands are all over my body. When did I lose my towel?

"Jasper is talking to Caius and Felix!" I feel Peter's mouth on the back of my neck. "You are so beautiful Bella!" Peter growls as his hand moves slowly down body. I moan loudly when I feel his finger dips between my folds circling and flicking my clit fast.

"Oh god!" I cry out and throw my head back against Peters shoulder. "Fuck Peter, more; I need more!" I moan loudly just as Peter grabs my right thigh and lifts it then moves it out to the side so I can wrap my ankle around the back of his thigh, effectively spreading my legs wide open.

I feel Peter move down just a little then I feel him enter me slowly. "Fuck baby you are so damn tight! Is this your first time?" Peter groans as he flexes his hip hard so that he is finally fully sheath deep inside me.

"Yes" I cry out loudly from the slight pain and intense pleasure. I thought it would hurt more than it did, but it mostly feels really good being stretched by his size. "Please baby move; faster, harder Peter!" I moan loudly as Peter wraps his hand around my neck softly while he fucks me roughly from behind. I fucking love it!

"You like it rough sweetheart?" Peter growls playfully and nips my jaw with his teeth as pounds into me harder and harder "Yeah you do you little vixen!" Peter grips my thigh as his other hand moves back to my clit and begins to rub it furiously causing me to fall apart in his arms and pulling him over that proverbial edge with me.

"Fuck Bella" He yells as his thrust become hard yet more erratic as he spills into me. "Shit baby, you are so fucking tight!"

As soon as our bodies stop humming from all the intense pleasure we both collapse on the bed in a tangled mess. Peter pushes my hair out of my face and leans forward, pressing his lips to mine. "I'm a lucky SOB baby." He grins down at me just as there's a knock on the front door.

Peter grins at me as he puts on his briefs and walks out of the room without a care in the world.

I look at the clock and see that we only have twenty minutes until we need to be in the throne room. "Ugh, really?" I whine to myself as I climb out of the bed and grab the clothes that Aro brought me while I was burning. I begin to get dressed in the black army pants and tight black V-neck t-shirt and black boots that all the guard members wear under there robes.

"It's just Jasper with your guard robe baby!" Peter calls out from the living room as I walk in and see him and Jasper laughing about something.

I really love Jasper's smile! It lights up the entire room and you can't help but to smile along with him. He's a completely different person than the brooding depressed man that I met a year ago. All these feelings that I have been having towards Jasper are really starting to freak me out. I mean I'm mated to his best friend for crying out loud!

Jasper looks at me with a huge loving smile and I just now realize that I was staring and he can feel my emotions.

I decide to just ignore it for the time being. "Good now go get your sexy ass ready and don't shower I want Edward to smell us on each other" I grin at Jasper then Peter before pushing him to the bedroom.

"How was your swim last night Jasper?" I grin at him as he helps me into my new black robe on.

Jasper grins down at me as he hooks the clasp above my breast. I can feel his sweet breath on my face and I lose myself momentarily. He smells of honey suckle, whiskey and leather. Good god it's an intoxicating scent. "Oh yes, I had a wonderful swim darlin!" The way he says this tell me that pay back is gonna be a bitch.

I grin and bite my bottom lips looking all innocent and sweet. Jasper reaches up and removes my lip from my teeth by sliding his thumb down over my lip.

"Go get Peter darlin" Jasper purr in my ear causing me to shiver. "or we're gonna be late!"The way he speaks to me cause a wild flutter in my abdomen and if I had a heart beat, it would be pounding out of my chest.

"Peter!" I breathe out in Jasper's face causing him to take a deep breath in through his nose as he closes his eyes. When his eyes open I gasp because they are pitch black and I can feel the lust rolling off of him in waves.

The entire moment that Jasper and I just shared we didn't take our eye off each other and we both moved closer to one another other subconsciously. I realize that I want nothing more than to kiss him right now. What in the hell is going on with me?

"I'm coming baby! Hold your horses!" Peter grumbles from the bedroom causing Jasper and I to move away from each other and I can tell that Jasper is just as confused as I am.

Peter walks in the room a few seconds later as he pulls on his robe with that gorgeous smile that I love so much. "Lets go slow pokes!" He laughs as he positions my hood over my head then does the same to himself then move to stand in front of Jasper. The two of them share what looks like a lust filled smile as Peter position Jasper's hood over his head.

Again, what is up with the way my mate and I are effect by this god like man? My knowing gift is pissing me off because that bitch ain't saying shit, and I can tell that Peter's gift is keeping quiet as well!

Jasper, Peter, and I walk at a fast human pace down the hall to the throne room. Once we enter we make our way over to Jane and Alec behind the three brothers.

I turn to Christa and speak quickly before the guards bring the Cullen's in. "Please keep the Cullen's from lashing out because I won't be able to keep from killing them before all is said and done if they do." I smile as she nods and winks at me.

When I'm finished talking to Christa I position myself between Jasper and Peter and hold both their hands for support. I feel so safe with them both and I know that they would never let anyone near me, and they would die before they would let anyone hurt me again!

I notice that Marcus is looking back and forth between me, Jasper and Peter with a shocked expression. Before I can ask him what wrong Caius grabs my attention...

"Isabella dear, you fit in perfectly and you look positively chilling in that robe my dear!" Caius nods to me then to Jasper. "Is good to see you again Major!"

Jasper squeezes my hand and we both nod to Caius but don't speak and we keep our heads down because at that moment the Cullen's are escorted in along with a frantic looking Edward and a crazed looking Alice. Edwards eyes are darting everywhere so I guess he is looking for me!

I stretch my shield out so Edward can't read anyone's thoughts aside from his family.

"Where is my Bella Aro and why can't I read any of your minds!" Edward asks pleadingly. I can see his body shaking and there's a worried look on Carlisle's face that is directed towards his first son. "Please Aro I need my Bella! I can't live without her!"

I giggle just as Peter lets out a loud growl causing all the Cullen's to look in our direction the exact moment Aro speaks up loudly.

"I would like to start off by address the issue of Jasper and Peter Whitlock!" Aro ignores Edward as he stands and approaches Jasper and Peter to remove their hoods. All the Cullen's gasp when they see Jasper with red eyes and in a guard robe. "Now I know that no crime was committed when Alice lied and told Jasper that we, the Volturi, killed Peter Whitlock so there will be no punishment for that from the Volturi but that is not to say that the Major and his Captain won't seek their personal revenge on her. And we will not stop them!" Aro claps his hands together and moves to stand next to me with an excited smile on his face. "Now on to the matter of Isabella Swan." Aro reaches up and removes my hood. "The floor is your my dear!"

"No, no, no, no!" I hear Edward sob when he sees that my blood no longer exist. "Oh god no; why Bella?"

I just laugh and nod to Aro, ignoring Edward as step down and away from the thrones with a condescending smile on my face as I approach the shocked assholes that I once called family.

I stop in front of Carlisle and motion to Edward. "Withdrawals from my blood?" I raise my hand to stop him when he goes to speak. "Don't bother I have you on video drugging me and stealing my blood, Carlisle." I shake my head sadly. "You know, with you being a doctor and all you should have known I would of had terrible symptoms from what you were doing to me." I pretend to think as I tap my chin in theatrical manner. "What was it? Ah yes, massive Blood loss due to unknown reasons was my diagnosis." I laugh down at Alice when she glares at me. "When Alice came to me and told me that her poor, poor brother was so distraught thinking that I was dead, and that he just couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist but I knew that it was my blood that he couldn't live without, right Carlisle?" I raise my hand once more to stop him from speaking. "That was a rhetorical question asshole." I move on to stand in front of Alice just as all the Cullen's growl at me.

"Little Pixie, it seems that you have more crimes under your tiny little belt than any of the others! Lets see here." I hold my hand out and count out her list of crimes on my fingers. "There's the one where you helped with the theft of my blood! Then you knowingly kept me and my mate apart! You also Kept Jasper from his brother and lied to him for so many years, telling him that Peter was dead; I don't give and rats ass what Aro say's, that is a fucking crime in my book bitch! Now where was I? Oh yeah I'm pretty damn sure that somewhere in all that cluster fuck of lies and manipulation, you kept Jasper from his true mate; I'm right aren't I you little bitch?" I look at my mate and wave him over as I stand in front of Edward.

"Hello Edward" I grin evilly at the stupid fucker. "Usually I would be polite and ask if you were doing okay these days, but I can clearly see that your not okay at all! I guess my blood really was a drug to you and you are clearly addicted to it on a massive level. You look like a vampire crack head!" I giggle loudly along with a few others. "So now that my blood doesn't exist anymore, what are you gonna do about being to a drug that you'll never be able to consume ever again? I don't really care so don't bother answering that!" I smile as I turn back to Peter and take his hand in mine. "Edward, I would like to introduce Captain Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother in arms and best friend, he's also my gorgeous mate!" I grin as Peter smiles lovingly down at me before placing a loving kiss to my waiting lips. When he pulls away and turns to Edward and snorts in disgust at Edward.

"If I had my way you little shit; you'd already be ash!" Peter growls down at Edward.

I turn just in time to see Jasper move to stand on my other side. He smiles down at me as he slide his hand beneath my hair and begins rubbing and caressing the back of my neck. God that feels so damn good!

I suppress the urge to close my eyes and moan and turn back to Edward. "I only have one question for you Edward; being that I've known the answers to all the rest for quite a while now." I eye the sonofabitch with disdain for the shit he has done and the fact that he was able to visibly hide it somehow. "How did you manage to keep your eyes from turning red from drinking my blood?"

Edward looks up at me with a weak glare. "What does it matter; you're a vampire now and I'm going to die regardless!" He sneers at me and looks back to the ground.

"Oh no, you don't understand at all do you Edward? Yes, you just might die today, but you will answer my question because if you don't I'll burn your body and bury your head so that you will be stuck between life and death forever!" I hear gasps from all around me. "I can be one evil bitch if pushed hard enough and Mr Lion..." I grab his chin roughly and lift his face up to look at me. "You have slammed this lam repeatedly into a fucking wall one too many goddamn times with the help of your sick family. So I'll ask you one more time numb nuts... How the fuck did you manage to keep your eyes from turning red?"

Edward drops his head with a weak little whimper before answer my question. "Rose; she can make subtle changes to a persons appearance!" I smile and look to Rose. "It's a weak gift but it came in handy while I nourished myself with your delicious blood Bella!" He adds condescendingly like I'm beneath him.

I bring my attention back to the jackass as I grab the back of his head and connect his face with my knee hard. Edward falls to the ground groaning in pain. I smile when I see a deep crack along his forehead and venom slowly pouring out and dripping to the ground. I kneel down and lick the tips of my fingers coating them in my venom before digging them into is wound. This causes Edward to scream out in agony. I smile at his family when I stand and wrap my arms around Peter's waist.

"That is gonna leave one hell of a scar Eddie." Peter chuckles loudly then presses is lips to mine quickly. I grin at my man then turn back to the Cullen's and continue to make them nervous.

"So you all knew what they were doing to me and not only did you do nothing to stop them but you all help them in one way or another!" I nod and look to Esme and Emmett. "I assume that you, Esme, kept me well nourished and coddled! I shake my head sadly at the bitch then turn to Emmett. "So Emmett, I know that you know all about what they were doing to me but what I don't know is what your job in all this shit was." I look at the man that I once called my brother.

"I didn't do anything to you Bella..."

I interrupt him with a crazy laugh. "Oh you did plenty because you were the reason that I fell in love with the entire family and not just Fuck-ward. You were the first to make me feel familial love; something that I never really felt before. You were my brother in every fucking way but blood and it all turned out to a crock of shit; I was just your sick brother's blood bag. So yes Emmett, you did the most fucking damage. I healed from the blood loss, hell I'm a fucking vampire now so your family can't hurt me anymore but what you did Emmett; the scares you gave me will continue to hurt me for the rest of my life, but I'll learn to deal Emmett, just as I learned to deal with everything else that happened since I met you fuckers!" I notice that my chin is trembling and my eyes are blurry and burning from the venom that will never fall.

"And Esme what I just said to Emmett applies to you as well. You knew I never had a mother that took care of me, that I was the one raising her and yet you still hurt me in ways no one ever could! At least Renee was honest about her selfishness. You were just as fake as the rest of them!" I point to her shitty ass family.

I turn back to Aro trembling and shaking, causing Peter and Jasper to hold me tighter but I square my shoulders and shake my head as squirm out of there arms. As much as I love the way it feels to be held by them both, I need to be strong and get this shit over with. "These people don't deserve for me to lose my humanity for killing them cold heartedly, so I will not lower myself to their sadistic ways and lose what little part of my original self that I have left. With that being said." I turn back to the Cullen's with fire in my eyes. "Your punishment is to live! You all will live with what you have done! You will live and watch Eddie boy slowly go insane without my blood until you have to put him out of his misery yourselves. And last but certainly not least you will never feed from animals again. That's right Carlisle; no more playing the good doctor and your "children" will never enter another high school! You lot are, as of now, officially nomads. Alice your fate is not in my hands so good luck with Jasper and Peter!" I move behind Aro once more and and grab Peter and Jasper's hands closing my eyes as I except my closure!

I really wanted to rip them apart but I couldn't and I'll never understand why, but the punishment that I have given them is no doubt a fate worse than death to a coven like that. So in hindsight I'm rather pleased with myself...

"While I don't like the fact that you lot weren't killed here today..."

Before he could say another word Jasper has moved faster than anyone could see and ripped Alice apart. "Sorry Aro, but impatience has always been a problem for me. Please continue!" Jasper smiles as he catches the lighter that Peter throws him, then proceeds to light the pixie up!

"Jasper, what have you done? Oh my sweet Alice!" Esme sobs into her husbands chest.

"I just scratched an itch that needed to be scratched for a very long fucking time." Jasper laughs loudly and look down at Edward and chuckles. "I would put you out of your misery Edward but I don't like you enough to put forth the effort, hell I've always really fucking hated you to be honest!"

Aro chuckles bringing everyone's attention back to him."Well, not _all_ the Cullen were killed here today!" Aro chuckles then smiles at Jasper. "I cannot deny that the fate that young Isabella has bestowed upon the Cullen's is a fate worse than death, so I will allow this!" Aro turns to Peter with a weird look. "Peter, since it was your mate that was hurt I will allow you to pass the final judgment on Carlisle and Edward!"

Peter looks to me as if he's fighting with the urge to seek his own revenge on those that hurt me and the urge to agree with me! Peter takes a deep breath and nods as he moves to stand in front of the Cullen's.

"Normally I would have killed you fuckers the moment that I found out what you've done to Bella, and I would have done it in the most painful way I can think of but as you can see my little darlin here has me wrapped around her tiny little finger and I'll always be giving that woman what she wants. So I'll be compromising with Bella today and to be honest I really want you fuckers to suffer just as my mate wants it..." Peter turns to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and positioning me so that my back is pressed to his muscular chest. Once I'm situated to his liking he looks down at me and gives me and cheeky grin then turns his attention back to the Cullen's. "I'll be letting you jackasses live today but if I ever see you again, I won't say a word or hesitate in the slightest to end you sick and twisted bastards!" Peter growls at them before pulling me back to stand between him and Jasper.

Jasper takes my hand and pulls me away from Peter and wraps his strong arms around my waist hugging me tightly. "I'm proud of you darlin!" He smiles and kisses my forehead lovingly sending tingles and pleasurable chills all over my body.

"Thank you Jasper!" I whisper and smile up at him before I move to return the kiss to his cheek, but at the last second he turns his head and my lips press to his softly, but only just for a second.

I start to get worried because Peter is a very possessive man and we have yet to discuss the emotion that have been passing between the three of us, but when I turn back to look at Peter I'm shock by his expression. I raise my eyebrows in question as to why he is smiling at me and Jasper. After all this is over the three of us are gonna have our selves a little chat.

" _Hey girlie, just to let you know; you're not only mated to Peter sweetie! Jasper is your mate as well! The three of you are and will always be together, you will all come to mean more to each other than anything!"_ My gift tells me and it is really starting to piss me off for waiting till the last second to inform me of important information like this.

" _Sorry it just wasn't the right time! You, Peter and Jasper need your closure before anything could happen!"_ Bitch!

I look around and it seems that no one other than Peter noticed the moment Jasper and I just shared...

Aro claps his hands together loudly, getting everyone attention. "You all are dismissed." He smiles evilly. "And Cullen's..." Aro turns to me with a proud smile then looks back at them. "If your fate was up to anyone else here they would have just killed you and not thought of making you suffer throughout this existence by living a life that you hate..." Aro shakes his head in disgust. "So with that being said, you sick bastards are free to leave Voltura, but I warn you now; stay away from and out of human society and if I hear of any of you revealing our secret or creating a vampire you all will die, I don't care if Edward finds his true mate in a human! If you make an immortal you will all die. None of you are fit to care for a newborn; God you all disgust me! Now leave Voltura and don't come back unless I summon you!" Aro yells at the deranged coven.

Once the Cullen's have left the castle with their tails between their legs; me, Peter, and Jasper make our way to what is now, I guess, our apartment being that the three of us are apparently mated.I keep thinking about that kiss that Jasper gave me. It was soft and full of desire and love. I want to talk about it but how does one start a conversation on a subject like that? Shit I'm so damn nervous...

"Bella, Jasper" Peter smile lovingly at us once he has the door shut and locked. "I know that you both are confused by that kiss that the two of you shared but you don't have to be!" Peter smiles at us and pulls me into his lap just as Jasper sits on the couch next to us. Peter takes mine and Jasper's hands in his. "Jasper, I have always shared everything with you and I'm looking forward to sharing our mate with you as well." Peter tells us all in one damn breath causing Jasper to gasp loudly.

I release Jasper's hand that I was squeezing so that I can turn around in Peter's lap and straddling him. When I'm situated comfortably, I reach out and take Jasper's hand in mine once again. "At first I was really confused as to why I begin to want Jasper so much after he fed from that human and let the Major free. It scared me to want him so much when I thought that you were my only mate, Peter, but now I understand and I'm really excited to call you both mine." I grin as motion for Jasper's to move closer to us, Jasper slide over so that he is pressed against Peter's side. I bring my hand up and caress his gorgeous face lovingly. "My knowing gift told me that bit bit of information after Jasper and I kissed!" Peter and I grin at Jasper when he smiles and looks back and forth between us. "Trust me I was just as shocked as you are right now Jas, but I'm really excited to belong to you just as much as I belong to Peter! The three of us belong to each other!" I give them both a look that says that every part of me is theirs completely.

"Bella, the gift that you and I share didn't tell me shit until he kissed you, and when I saw that moment between the two of you I felt so damn happy that you both were mine. I am the luckiest bastard on the planet!" Peter chuckles as he slaps my ass teasingly.

"You know, Bella..." Jasper finally speaks as he pulls me over to straddle his lap and holds my body tightly against his. I can feel his impressively large and extremely hard cock nestled nicely against my soaking wet core. Oh shit, I'm a lucky bitch to have two of the hottest and most powerful men all to myself! "I have been drawn to you since the moment I met you but I couldn't understand why felt that way or why I wanted you so fucking much since I got here." Jasper smiles as he leans forward and nips at my bottom lip playfully. I feel Peter move off the couch and stand behind me and pulls my shirt off in the blink of an eye. "And of coarse I have always felt strongly for Peter; I just didn't know what it all meant!"

I bite my bottom lip and roll my hips just as Jasper grabs the front of my bra and roughly rips from my body and tossing it behind him. "Like I said earlier darlin, I'm a very, very impatient man and I'm just as possessive as Peter is; if not more so!" He give me one of the most disarming smiles just as Peter lifts me off Jasper's lap and stands me in front of him with my back to his naked chest so I can feel his erection against my ass. Wait, when did he lose his clothes? Oh who the fuck cares; my man is naked and hard as a fucking rock.

Yeah, like I said; I'm a lucky little bitch!

"Undress me Bella!" Jasper orders after he has removed the rest of my clothing, leaving me naked as the day I was born.

I bite my bottom lip seductively as I move forward and rip open Jasper's shirt roughly; buttons flying everywhere. His chest is just as muscular and sexy as Peter's. Oh fuck me hard and fast! Have I mentioned that I'm a very lucky girl?

My nipples harden when Jasper leans forward and takes one into his mouth, flicking it deliciously with his talented tongue. He flick my other nipple with his finger then pinches it hard. I cry out in pleasure when Jasper bites down and tugs my nipple hard before releasing it. He moves to the other and shows the same attention as his hand slide around my body to squeeze my ass and pulls my body flush against his. I can feel every ripped muscle as my hands roam greedily over his gorgeous body, and down his back to his toned, tight ass.

I moan loudly when I feel Peter's mouth on my neck and shoulder, his hands all over my body, and his hard cock pressed against my ass.

"I'm all yours my gorgeous mates; take me any way you want!" I tell my guys then let out a loud squeal when Jasper lifts me up and throws me over shoulder before smacking and gripping my ass hard. I have a very nice view of Jasper's sexy toned ass in the position I'm in.

I reach down and grab it roughly causing him to growl at me. "Damn Bella you are making my dick really fucking hard!" I feel his hand rub up my inner thigh and in between my dripping wet folds. "Shit baby doll, you're so damn wet and ready for us. Fuck me, you smell amazing when you're aroused!" Jasper growls again when I let out a loud moan and message his ass cheeks hard.

"You have a very gorgeous ass Jasper, I just want to bite it!" I continue to squeeze said ass. Jasper chuckles just as I feel him bite one of my ass cheeks and Peter bites the other causing me to squirm and moan loudly.

I squeal when Jasper tosses me unceremoniously on our huge bed. "Get on you hands and knees darlin, now!" Peter growls as he climbs on the bed and kneels in front of me while stroking his thick hard cock slowly then begins rubbing it against my lips.

My tongue darts out, tasting the bead of precum that's begun to leak out just for me. "Mmmm, baby you taste so good; so fucking sweet!" I moan loudly just as Jasper starts to rub his cock between my slick folds from behind, lubricating himself with my arousal before roughly grabbing my hips and pushing his huge hard cock into my tight wet entrance. "Fuck me Jasper, you are so big and hard!" I cry out as he begins to move in and out of me hard and fast; rolling and grinding his hips into me as brings me closer and closer to that blissful edge of pure ecstasy.

Jasper growls loudly and spanks my ass hard as he begins to move faster and harder. "Oh baby I am gonna fuck you every damn day for an eternity; like a goddamn animal!" Holy shit, I think I might pass out from all the pleasure he is giving me right now. "You are so fucking tight Bella, and so deliciously wet for me!" Jasper growls loudly just as Peter rubs his dick against my lips again.

I lock eyes with Peter and grin as I lick to tip of his dick like a lollipop. "Open up wide and suck this big hard cock my naughty sexy girl!" Peter orders me with a sexy ass growl before I grab his ass with both my hands and take him down my throat, then proceed to suck him like he wants, hard and fast; matching the rhythm of Jasper's hard and powerful thrusts. Holy shit I have never felt so good in my life! "Yeah darlin, just like that; Mmmm, god baby you are incredible with that talented tongue of yours!"

"I'm so fucking close darlin! I want you to cum with me you beautiful woman!" Right after Jasper's says this I feel him cum deep inside of me just as my walls clamp down around him hard, squeezing him even harder but Jasper doesn't stop. Oh no, my sexy man continues to pound into me chasing his next orgasm. "Fuck darlin, you feel so damn good!" Jasper roars loudly in pure fucking bliss. "Grip my cock with that tight little pussy of yours darlin!"

Oh god, I'm so close to that blissful edge once again. "Mmmm" that is all that comes out of my mouth because it's full of my other gorgeous mates big tasty dick.

Peter must have felt and loved the vibrations of my loud moan because in the next second a loud roar erupts from Peter panting mouth. "Sonofabitch! Oh yeah baby; oh fuck yeah Bella! Just like that!" Peter lets out another deafening roar when I scrape my teeth lightly up and down his shaft causing him to spill his delicious seed in my mouth and down my throat. God he taste so damn good; like candy.

When Peter removes himself from my mouth Jasper lifts me up with his still hard cock sheath deep inside me and my back pressed against his heaving chest, he promptly sinks his teeth into my neck while moving slowly in and out of my still quivering pussy. Peter smiles down at me before he presses himself to my heaving chest and bites down on the other side of my neck; both of them marking me as theirs and effectively causing me to cry out with another mind blowing orgasm.

Once they're finished marking me I lean forward and bite down on Peter's neck. As soon as I have him thoroughly marked and the wound closed, I turn around and do the same to Jasper. Holy shit they both taste like heaven!

We continue to fuck and/or make love for hours or days with no end or stopping for breaks; I fucking love vampire stamina!

I'm so lost and dazed in pleasure and pure fucking bliss when the three of us finally collapse on our now broken bed. The three of us are piled in a sated tangled mess of naked limbs while we kiss and caress each other lovingly.

Eventually I get to where I can't take the searing burn in my throat any longer and realize it's been a while since my last meal. How long has it been since I fed? "Shit guys, I need to feed, like now! You Insatiable sexy bastards have drained me dry." I whine as I roll over and lazily lay partly across Jasper's chest and partly across Peter's.

I begin to nip at Jasper's nipple with my teeth and scratch my nails over Peter's neck and chest as both men rub their hands all over my body teasingly; touching any part of me that they can. Jasper and Peter both continue to rub their hands all over my warn out body as we all purr for each other.

"Come on Major, lets go feed our girl so we can start this delicious process all over again!" Peter laughs and smacks my ass hard. "I can't believe we've been going at it each other like wild animals for six days!" He continues to laugh and rub his talented hands all over my body.

"Holy shit; really? We've been at it for six days?" I look at him incredulously while shaking my head in disbelief. "Come on my insatiable sex gods. Lets go so we can hurry back and break more furniture!" I giggle before jumping from the bed and out of their reach.

As I'm buttoning my shorts Peter chuckles loudly. "Damn, we timed it just right!" Peter grins at us after looking at his watch. "Heidi should be here in about two minutes with all the criminals you can eat darlin!" Peter throws his arm over my shoulder just as Jasper wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my neck playfully.

We leave our apartment and make our way down to the feeding room. On the way, we run into Jane an Demetri as they're leaving their apartment.

"Well finally!" Jane exclaims as she pulls me away from my guys and we continue down the hall ahead of them. "Marcus told us that the three of you finally discovered that you were mated into a threesome you lucky little bitch!" She laughs loudly then winks at me. "So whats it like being mated to two hot men? I mean the sexy alone has to be mind blowing and I bet you three are warn out from being locked in your apartment for so long!" Jane's question and statement causes my guys to lough and nod there heads.

"It is rather draining..." I laugh as I look at my smiling mates. "...and so damn fun!" I wag my eyebrows at her as the five of us enter the feeding room. "I'm a newborn for crying out loud and I haven't fed in six fucking days; hell I've only fed once...ever!" I moan in hunger. "I'm starved..."

I turn to Jasper pleadingly. "Jas baby, I need to feed first so I'll have the strength to shield you okay!" I smile at my man as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"That's fine darlin, I can be patent...for you!" He tell me quietly as he kiss my neck where Peter marked me. "I want you to eat more than two this time though, alright!"

"I will sugar!" I tell him before I kiss his lips softly.

Peter comes to stand in front of me and pulls Jasper and I both into his strong arms. "I want you full and strong so we can lock ourselves in our apartment for another week...or two!" Peter leans down and presses his lips to mine hard and passionately.

As soon as Peter releases my lips with a loud smacking sound the door opens and about thirty to forty people walk in like they're in a trance of some kind. I can tell that all these people are guilty for some kind of crime.

Peter grins knowingly down at me. "Heidi has a very useful gift, darlin!" He kisses me with another loud smacking sound causing me to giggle. "She can tell if a person is bad or not and she also has a powerful magnetic lure. They just go into a trance like state and follow her blindly."

After my mates and I have had our feel in blood we make our way back home to lock ourselves in once again to do wicked and naughty, naughty things to each other. I really love being a vampire and I really, really love that I'm mated to Jasper and Peter because those two men are not only fucking gorgeous, they are very fucking talented at pleasing me as well.

Yeah, I'm a lucky little bitch!

I pulled from my lustful thoughts by a terribly high pitched voice. Good God I think my damn eardrums are busted now. "Hello Peter..." I look up just in time to see a tall woman that looks like a two dollar hooker with her too much makeup and barely there clothing. Peter ignores her and really looks as if he wants to throw up at the sight of her and the sound of her weird voice. We try to move past her but the bitch steps in front of him and puts her nasty hand on his chest, causing me to growl at her and Peter to slap her hand away, hard.

"I have told you, you fucking skank, that I don't like you touching me!" Peter's loud growls over shadow mine and Jasper's. "You disgust me to no end!" The sneer in Peter's voice is chilling and cold.

The bitch ignores Peter's annoyance towards her and smiles at him and Jasper in a way that she more than likely thinks is sexy and seductive, but the woman is failing miserably. "Hello Major. How are you both?" The woman completely ignores me and my threatening growls as she moves even closer to us. "I was wondering where you both were. When I got back to the castle three days ago I was so happy that I would finally get meet the Major!" The crazy woman reaches her hand out to touch Jasper's arm causing me to snarl and step in front of my men.

"If you want to keep that nasty hand of yours bitch I suggest you not touch what's mine!" I growl at the fucking bitch. "And both jasper and Peter are mine!"

"And who are you child?" She narrows her eyes at me and put her hand on her scrawny exposed hip. Fucking nasty!

"I'm Bella Swan; I'm also Peter and Jasper's mate!" I grab my guys hands and move to walk around the bitch but she steps in our path once again, causing the three of us to growl at her.

"That's impossible little girl; for one, no one has two mates and two, I've already put my claim on Peter, he just hasn't come around to accepting it yet!" What the hell?

Before I can say anything or rip this bitch apart Jasper roars loudly causing the bitch to flinch back. "Peter is ours and if you want to fucking live beyond this moment I suggest you back the fuck off!"

After a moment or two the woman smiles evilly at me but after a few seconds her eyes widen comically. "How..." Peter snaps and shoves her against the wall by her throat.

"Don't even fucking try it Caroline cunt-pire!" Peter laughs loudly as he releases her before moving back to me and Jasper. "Bella is a very, very powerful physical and mental shield so you wont ever be able to cause her to go insane and I suggest you stop trying cause the brothers are quite fond of her, you crazy bitch!" Peter wraps his arms around me and Jasper, holding us tightly.

Just as the soon to be dead woman looks at Jasper like she looked at me I wrap my shields around both him and Peter. When she realizes that her influence can hurt me or my mates she huffs loudly. "I will..."

"If you want to live past today Caroline, I suggest you leave my new daughter and her mates alone!" Aro cuts her off as he comes up behind her. "I've been looking for a reason to end you. Hell, I never wanted you here in the first place and that is why I won't allow you to be part of my guard!"

The woman begins to stutter before she falls to the floor and begins to scream out in pain. I smile and hold my hand up for Jane to stop torturing her and extend my physical shield to flatten the bitch to the ground. "You can trust that the next time you so much as look at me or my mates, I will crush you into a pile of dust." I press her further into the ground causing her skin to crack under the enormous amount of pressure. "I would just leave Volturi if I were you!" I shrug and release her.

I look to Aro with a bright smile. "New daughter, huh Aro?" He grins at me and nods his head.

"Yes my child; you and Jane will always be my daughters my dear!"

"I always wanted a sister...and Dracula as a dad!" I grin at Jane then turn to Aro as he chuckles. "Well I can deal with that pops." Aro continues to laugh as shakes his head.

Jasper leans down and nibbles on my ear before whispering seductively. "Come on baby we've got more furniture to destroy!" he winks at Jane then throws one arm around my shoulder and the other around Peter's and nods to my new pops. "It's been fun catching up with you guys but my mates and I need to go work up another apatite for our next feeding!" The of us smile at Aro and Jane before heading back to our love nest. "You guys know how to find us if you need us but I would call first!" Jasper winks at me causing me and Jane to giggle.

Once we've turned down another hallway Jasper throws me over his shoulder then grab Peter's hand and roughly tugs him and carries me to our apartment. "Looks like the god of war has come out to play with us Bella." Peter grins at me as Jasper opens the door and pulls us in then kicks it shut with his foot before Peter locks it.

Jasper growls loudly and in the blink of an eye Peter and I are both stripped completely naked. Jasper slowly strips himself and when he's done he pins both me and peter to the wall with me pressed between them. I moan loudly as Jasper roughly kiss Peter over my shoulder and slips his long fingers between my folds; teasing my clit with his thumb and moving three fingers in and out of me simultaneously. Shit, this man is really fucking talented.

"Always wet and ready for us aren't you sugar!" Jasper purrs to me after he has released Peters lips and begins to kiss down my chest and stomach.

I moan loudly when Peter some how manages to thrust into me hard from behind. "Oh yes baby fuck me harder!" I cry out loudly then moan even louder when I feel Jasper tongue and teeth on my throbbing and swollen clit.

My talented men continue to push me into so many orgasms with Peter pounding into me with wild abandoned and Jasper devouring me with his mouth and tongue.

I don't know how long we stand there by the door doing wild, wicked, and very pleasurable thing to each other. I'm brought out of my haze of lust and bliss by Jasper's rumbling growl. "Shower!" He gives Peter and I a wicked grin before throwing me over his shoulder once again.

I don't know what is about my guys tossing me over their shoulders like cave men but I kind of like it...

"Do you want me and Peter to take you at the same time darlin?" Holy shit, this man is pure sin.

"Fuck yes baby!" I purr sensually as I slide my hand down Jasper's back to his ass. Jasper chuckles at my enthusiasm then stops teasing the shit out of me for a few seconds to grab a bottle of something that I'm too distracted to concern myself with at the moment.

Somehow we manage to get in the huge shower that is clearly fit for a king. I really, really love this shower, and something tells me that after this experience I will love it even more.

Once the hot water is on and the room is clouded in steam casting a sensual glow, Peter lays back on the huge shower bench and pulls me to straddle his lap and positioning his hard cock at my entrance; with a wickedly seductive grin I slam myself down on him causing the both of us to cry out loudly.

"Hot damn baby, that shit felt incredible!" Peter grabs the pack of my neck and pulls my body forward to attack my mouth in an all consuming kiss and flexing his hip into me; leaving my ass in the air and wide open for Jasper.

I feel Jasper straddle the bench behind me; standing with his legs on either side. "Relax your body for me baby!" Jasper bows over me and whispers in my ear before straightening up and sliding his hand down my spine to my ass. "Just relax and feel me darlin!" Jasper purrs just as I feel him push one of his fingers onto my ass. "Breathe baby; that's it angel just relax your entire body for me. Yeah just like that!"

Peter brings his hands up to my face and continues to kisses me soft and sensually to distract me, and it works! I feel Jasper begin to move his finger in and out slowly and it feels amazing. He quickly adds another finger so that I'm properly stretched and prepared for his huge dick.

"Oh god that feel so good." I rock my hips against Peter's and growl. "Fuck, Jasper baby, more please!" I'm begging and pleading for him to give me more than just his fingers.

I really am a little freak...

Jasper chuckles as he removes his and slaps my ass hard. "You want more baby; how much more?" I can hear the teasing in his voice but I know he want's me to tell exactly what I want.

I moan when Peter flexes his hip and pushes into harder and faster. "Fuck me Jasper, Now!" I growl impatiently then rock my hips into Peter's a few times causing him to squeeze my thighs hard.

I hear Jasper rub lube up and down his shaft then grabs my hips at the same time he pushes down on my back and pressing my breast into Peter chest.

"Remember baby, I'm gonna need you to be completely relaxed!" I nod and a half a second later I feel him push himself into me slowly. "Oh fuck baby you are so damn tight like this." Jasper groans loudly as he thrusts into my ass completely causing me to moan out a little whimper. "Relax, Isabella or this is gonna hurt baby!" I nod and kiss Peter again as I allow myself to fall completely into him and relaxing every part of my body. "Mmmm, that's it darlin. Fuck baby you feel so damn good!"

After a few slow thrusts from Jasper I begin to relax more and feel so much pleasure from them both taking me together. "Harder, faster!" I push my ass into him hard causing all three of us to growl loudly.

Finally Jasper deems me ready and begins to move in and out of me hard and fast like I asked for and in the process he's causing me to fuck Peter just as hard. I reach up and thread my fingers in Peter hair and tug his head back then attack his neck with my mouth as Jasper does all the work of pleasuring the three of us.

"Damn I love you both!" I moan then scrape my teeth across his neck like he loves, causing him to purr in pleasure. "I'm such a lucky girl to have you both." I'm crying out constantly as Jasper's thrusts speed up to move at an inhuman speed.

"Oh, goddamn baby we love you too!" Peter roars loudly just as I feel him spill into me and the pulsing of his dick pushes me over the edge right behind him.

"Shit, Peter I can feel you pulsing in side of her; oh fuck you both feel amazing!" Jasper roars as he falls apart but doesn't slow his thrust at all; in fact, he begins to pound the fuck out of me in fast erratic thrusts.

After the three of us cum three more times while imitating some various different and extremely complicated positions from Kama Sutra I feel Jasper's teeth sink into my neck just as I bite into the inner thigh of Peter's leg after sucking his huge cock for the third time today.

Once Jasper has pulled his glorious dick out of my pulsing core, Peter stand and lifts me into his strong arms and thrusting into me very fucking hard, pressing me against the shower wall even harder and starts pounding into me at a blurring speed like he can't get enough of me. As soon as we both cry out, Peter sinks his sharp teeth into my neck just over his original mark before taking a few pulls of my venom causing our explosions to last longer and pulse through us really fucking hard. My walls are gripping him tightly extracting a loud and pleasure filled growl from his already purring mouth.

Peter and I both are so engrossed and completely fucking lost in raw but untamed ecstasy, that when Jasper pushes his huge dick into Peter's sweet ass we both gasp and cry out in surprise at the sensation he causes with his wild thrust.

Jasper groans and growls loudly with his eyes locked on mine as he and I send so much pleasure through our gorgeous mate together. I feel like I may black out or die once more from all the pure, raw and completely untamed bliss that the three of us are experiencing for the thousandth time since we mated.

"My god Jasper; fuck that feels so damn amazing; oh fuck baby don't you dare fucking stop!" Peter yells and I smile at Jasper over peter's shoulder, just as he leans in to kiss the ever loving shit out of me!

Mother fucking hell, I'm loving the sight and feel of Jasper taking Peter like and wild animal; just like they both have been taking me all damn day.

I don't know how long our sex bubble lasts this time because I'm so damn engrossed in all the ways that the three of us have come up with to please each other. I feel as if I just can't get enough of my gorgeously talented and just plain fucking awesome mates.

"I really fucking love you both so damn much!" I confess once more to my awesome mates with an astounding and brilliant smile. "I know we haven't been together that long but you both mean more to me than anything!" Jasper reaches his hand around Peter's shoulder and places his index finger to my parted lips.

"Fuck baby we love you so damn much as well..." Jasper leans down and kisses my panting mouth sensually before kissing Peter on his neck just over the mating mark that he recently gave him. "...and from the strong yet loving emotions our gorgeous mate is sending us..."Jasper thrusts into Peter very fucking hard, causing us all to cry out in pleasure before continuing. "I know that he feels the same way about us baby!"

"I do, oh god I do, so damn much." Peter purrs loudly as Jasper begins to slowly move in and out of Peter's sexy ass, causing Peter to move in and out of me at the same pace.

Jasper's thrusts are sensual and lovingly slow but very fucking hard. He's moving in and out, grinding and rolling his hips in a circle motion as he clinches his jaw tightly and his growls and moans are continuous.

Peter purrs and pants heavily through all the lust between us. "I really do love the both of you so goddamn much, and...oh fuck Jasper, baby please, oh fucking please don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Peter flexes his hips and pushes into me hard with each thrust of Jasper's hips; hitting that sweet spot deep inside of me over and over, Bringing me closer to to that proverbial edge that I've been pushed over so many times today by both my sexy and insatiable mates.

I will never ever get enough of them!

I can tell by the lust that Jasper is projecting and the growls that are poring out of his open mouth, that Peter is clinching hard around his dick; squeezing the muscles of his tight ass and gripping tightly. Jasper's lets out an extremely loud roar and throws his head back as he cum's once more but he continues to pound into Peter harder and faster like is life depends on it.

After one more explosion between the three of us we climb out of the shower and dry each other off slowly while kissing and touching one another as much as we can.

As soon as my mates and I go to start another exciting and blissful round I get this dreadful and very strong feeling in the pit of my stomach, and judging by the look on Peter's face and the growl rumbling in his heaving chest, I'd say that my gorgeously sexy mate got the same dreadful feeling as I did.

Damn he is so fucking hot!

Before I can say a word to Jasper or Peter my gift begins to scream at me demanding my full attention... _"Play time is over Bella! Voltura has a shit storm headed it's way soon and you are not gonna like it!"_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **-Okay so this story is definitely a one shot but there will be a sequel out soon!**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, and Review**_


End file.
